Face Hunt
by ParadoxicalAnimosity
Summary: Roxas only wanted to get over with high school. What odds will interfere with his silent life to make it into a chase of love? An odd event named Axel. A chase that comes with a flash of a camera from a distance and a community thrilled by a love-sick pyro.
1. The obnoxious Red and the wondrous Blue

**Chapter One- The obnoxious Red and the wondrous Blue**

Another day of taking in information and preparation of the grand future was done. In short, school was done for the day. As our protagonist reached the woods near the school, he took off his thick framed glasses making his vision blurry. It was unsafe as his brother scolded him but it was in this condition that he best could muster up ideas and think clearly. It was his jiff escape from reality and is leisure as well.

The blonde yawned as he slung his messenger bag to his shoulder. Not much into thought, he pulled it over his head and wore it, tugging it ever so lightly as he walked through the dimly- lighted path inside the forest. It was just a few minutes before nightfall and the blonde was walking to a park to meet a brunet version of him.

On his way, the lights of the lamp post lit one by one. It was colored bronze and was made old by time. They were built tall but not too much, because it was mainly built as a manually lit lamppost beforehand. When electricity became very accessible to the town, the townsfolk replaced the mechanism for lighting it but not entirely removing it since it is already a part of the history of the town. The light glowering was pale and made the park look like a place left behind from the past. It has the vintage feel to it which most of the people from the town took as a creepy haunted aura avoiding the place and creating unwanted rumors.

The fact that it was avoided and not much people went there was exactly the reason why the blonde picked out the place to meet his twin. He loved going to this place because of the people who goes to the place or the lack thereof and the fact that it was only a few blocks away from their home. The place made it easier for the blonde to think and clear his mind just to get off from his passive life and reality dwelling in a bubble.

_If I'd fall in love I want him to be the best person I'll ever meet. The guy who likes to watch the stars and sing of blues. A guy who laughs and dances beneath the sun and stares at the clear skies. A person who knows how much a pain hurts and the happiness of life._

_He's someone who looks the best in the eyes of everyone but looks simple in my eyes. He has the sophistication in life but nevertheless he wants me to see the simplicity of his. He doesn't care about the world but worries a lot to himself. He knows nothing about the world but knows every way to make me smile. He's the greatest guy that every girl would want to be but he never cares about that. He likes to be alone by himself but he never wants me to leave him. He's the bravest but he's always afraid that I'd let go of his hand. Others see him as someone who never shows his emotions but I never see him with no expression in those gleaming eyes of his. He doesn't talk that much but my heart is always filled with the sound of his hearty laughter. Lots of girls run chase after him and he never runs away from them because he only thinks of chasing after me. He hates showing his love for me but nonetheless he brags about me. He's embarrassed when I say I love him but he says he won't be able to bear it if I stop saying it._

_He always makes me mad about simple things but he always makes me happy through the little things. He does things that would make me run away but he never fails to run after me._

_I like it when I feel solemn without his presence but it bothers me greatly when I realize that he's not there. He makes my heart flutter so fast yet he can make it seem like the world is running on slow motion. He does the very impossible things but he isn't that strong though._

Our protagonist is not thinking of his ideal person- or at least that's what he believes in. He was making a dialogue of which he will use for his newest piece of article. Clumsily tugging through the lace holding his I.D. it fell to his feet as he finally reached his destination. If he did not bend and picked that, he would have already seen the person who fit perfectly for this description. The very person who is destined for him.

**LINEBREAKNEWPARTINSERTANOTHERSCENE**

On another side of the park, there laid a redhead on a bench and eyeing the camera on his hands- not his. Our redhead is not exactly fond of cameras not at least when he is the one taking pictures and not being caught on cam. A characteristic which only proves his egotistical personality. Not that it was only because of his character but cameras simply loved his features. The redhead is undeniably good looking who as his friends quote "preys on every team while charming each on his own territory".

_Riku should damn pay me well for this favour. Just where the hell is Xion?!_

The redhead was, as Riku quoted, "on a bestfriend's duty" of backing up the said male's date by accompanying his sister on taking photos for her project. As he was ranting in his head he stood and looked toward his surroundings searching for the said girl. Instead of finding his bestfriend's sister what caught his attention was a male blonde. He pulled through the lace of the camera and immediately snapped a picture of the blonde beyond the fountain. _The cruel fountain which obscures him from the wondrous blonde. _

The blonde on the other side was flashing the greatest smile the obnoxious Red has ever seen. It was the most genuine joy that he has seen from another person. The boy had the innocent charm which he just fell in lo-

A poke was felt on his sides and the red head immediately turning finding his bestfriend.

"I thought you hated taking photos?" The silver-haired asked with a confused look.

"Don't misunderstand me but just look at that." The red head and pointed on the other side of the park where he saw the male but the cruel fountain of course wants to play its cruel part of parting the two by shooting water upwards hindering the sight.  
"Yeah, it looks so good. It's your favourite thing. Water. Wow, I'm so impressed you overcame your hatred of camera and water, Ax."

"Dumbass, I'm not talking about the water. I was talking about something beyond that. Just. Just look at this photo." He said as he was gesturing to the other side of the park and finally handing the camera to the silver-headed male then taking it back before it was completely handed to the other.

"Or not. Xion's finished already she told me she forgot to tell you she'd be fine alone from this point on. So she wants her camera back." The silverhead finished the other's sentence.

"Come on. Not that easy loverboy. Let's head back to your place. You owe me two things."

"Two? I only owe you for keeping Xion company this once."

"AND for disturbing me and making me miss out the chance to meet my soon to be lover. You're not getting away from me. Come on, you obviously made me accompany your sister so you can go on a date."

Riku grunts and agrees nevertheless. The redhead now leading the way to the siblings' house with a big grin as he unknowingly creates the great hunt that will thrill the whole town.

A: Yeah, so that's it for starters. This is my first story so fire with the comments/suggestions/critiques. All are welcome. :D


	2. The Face Hunt Begins

Disclaimer Note: I own less than what Jon Snow knows. Nope. Just kidding. I own a number of things. Shame! Kingdom Hearts isn't on the list.

AN: Honestly, I had difficulty with continuing this story. Scribbling 20 pages long coupon worth of material (I write reaalllly small too) has been lost so I was disheartened to write the story. I wasn't even able to save even a line's worth. Anyway, I'm working with my laptop so best luck be with me. I hope you like this chapter that I have done and leave some reviews if you have the heart to. :D *bows*

Chapter Two- The Face Hunt Begins

It would be a lie to say that a certain teenager named Riku Harada did not own his box of luxury. You see, this Riku humble as he is, comes from a very well-known family which we may or may not discuss beyond his knowledge. But the important matter in the moment is that our two heroes are currently making use of at least one of Riku's luxury- his room. Quite an exaggeration, you might think but the sophistication of this room is beyond expectations. No, it does not house chests of gold or any of those treasures. Actually, if you first glance around the room you would say that it's modest if you don't consider the ludicrous space that it is taking. But the things inside these four corners are the rudimentary things that any teenager would need to live his life.

A room well ventilated you could never tell what season it is if you did not try to go out. A room full of different games, any gamer would call a haven. I could go on and on about how cool this room is but that would take too much of the story already without us progressing the plot. The importance of the room for the moment is that at this very moment, our two heroes are inside its corners. One lanky redhead pacing around the room and scattering cords and cables which are not of any use to him the other lying down in his king-sized mattress.

Once the redhead found a specific cable, he turned towards the computer in a desk near the window. He switched the material on as he sat in a swivel chair nearby. He went on another bout of staring at the camera which he carefully placed in the nearest desk.

"Man, this could never get old."

"Axel, you've only took that 20 minutes ago."

"Come on. Let it pass, Riku. There's no harm in a little use of hyperbole."

"Yeah, right. Like you ever believe in the use of little." The silver says as he stands up from the bed and approaches a bottle of water he left at the door near the door.

"'If the Twilight Fairy existed'. What do you think? Catchy, right?"

"If the twilight fairy ever existed? Just what the hell are you doing, Ax? I swear to God if you make use of my computer to create another of your shits, I'd ban you from my room." The silverhead threatened.

"As if you could ever do that to me, dear. Be a lam as I transfer this magnificent picture from this camera to this lovely wonder." The pyro says raising his phone with his right hand. "Such beauty shall be the pride of mine." Then he turned around after connecting the material to the computer to do such task.

"Anyway, how's your date lover boy?" The question was raised with a smirk on the asking party's face.

"It's not a date. I just met up with a friend of mine."

"Bull crap. I am friends with all your friends and you don't go meet up with just one friend. You party with all of them."

"You do that Axel. Not me. Plus, not all of my friends are your friends."

"Another bull right in there. We've grown up together and as much as I am pained to say, you are unsociable person. If I left you alone back then, you wouldn't even try to talk to anybody. You'd be like that Strife boy from our class."

"The one who sits alone at the back in each class right?"

"Yep. But you're trying to change the course of our conversation. Come on. Spill the beans."

"There's nothing to be said, Axel. I tell you."

"Fine. Fine. You be a secretive jerk." A slight noise from the computer disrupted the conversation finally saving the silverhead before his lanky friend wrestled the information out of him.

"Ah! Finished! Come here and take a look at this photo, nerd. Might as well make yourself useful and check of you know this guy."

"Guy? Ever the equal rights advocate, eh? Riku voiced as he walked to check the image over his computer. It was a photo of a blonde male, with a pair of azure eyes, sitting at a bench he recognized as the one from the park he picked his friend up. He was wearing a white button up shirt and was authentically looking happy laughing at something that which is not seen in the photo. The redhead was able to capture a clear image even though the person was a bit far from his location so Riku was able to recognize the reason why his friend initially said that the best caption for the photo was 'if the twilight fairy existed.'

The Twilight Fairy is a legend that is famous in town. It was a story of a fairy which could only be seen during nightfall. It was said that the said fairy was banished from its own homeland but made a promise to its lover to meet up at Sunset terrace-a famous spot in Twilight Town. If anybody is interested, the library could give as much information about its existence like how its blonde mane glimmers as the red rays of the sun hits it or that its cerulean eyes that would shame the sky's color or even the belief that the Twilight Fairy is the reason why sunsets are best seen in the town. The belief being real or not, it really is a fact that Twilight Town's sunsets are astounding.

Various attempts to place a definite image on how the Twilight fairy might look like were done but the photo taken by Axel was indeed a good depiction. But it wasn't the fact that the male resembled the descriptions of the Twilight Fairy that Riku felt surprised. It was the fact that this certain person resembled a friend of his whom he only met just few minutes ago. _Impossible. I mean that's a blonde right there. But there's similarity with the eyes and the features although the shade is a bit different_

"Riku?" The pyro snapped his hands in front of the other finally catching the attention of the other.

"I just thought he looked like someone I know. But it seems that I'm wrong since you see this might be a girl, you know. That hair length's enough to be considered as girl's."

"Ah, yes. Xion." As if the name of the silver's sister explains everything. Although it quite does. You, dear reader, see that Xion's hair length isn't that much although I wouldn't go all the way that her hair length is that of a boy's.

"What of the great me?" The said girl suddenly interrupts the boys' conversation. The girl or should we refer as young lady considering her upbringing is that of a rich family's. "Shush commoners. Do not pester the pretty lady."

"What's up, Xi?"

"She's just really into King Arthur these days." The older sibling says.

"Aah! Ku! Why did you have to say it like that? Anyway, I'm frustrated. Pamper me, you two."

"Then what shall we do to please and calm the mistress?" Axel obviously willing to participate the girl's whim replies.

"Find me a charming writer."

"I can do with the charmer but not as much for the writer, Xi."

"Shut it ,Ax. By the way, what is it for?" Riku asks to clear the matter.

"You remember the new teacher that they hired as substitute for Mrs Jones? That Strife is giving us hell. And he's even making us make some sort of project which he didn't even completely explain."

The two males just looked at each other in the midst of their confusion.

"Well, he just told us that we are required to make something of an article or something that will last for a month or something like that. It's supposed to monitor our lifestyle but come on, my life isn't about writing. My life should be monitored with pictures."

"Don't even try making somebody else do your work, lady." Riku says sternly.

"I'm not. Strife gave us options since he said that this project is some sort of a thing that he may promote as entry for their college thing. I mean we consented the whole thing so it's not like we can go back on our word. He said we can either do it on our own or at least find some decent writer to do it for us as long as they don't belong to his class. And I know well that you aren't so. Well, help me. Please." She finishes and bats her eyelashes.

"No. Xion. You'll do your assignment or project or whatever on your own. It's about time that you face your waterloo."

"But don't you want me to pass my English?" Xion tries as he guilt trip his brother.

"No."

"Will a blog suffice?" The redhead says at the same time as the silver head.

Now it is the redhead's turn to be gaped at by the two other residents of the room. The older with a look of annoyance and the other brimming with happiness.

"Now, little lady I will do just whatever I want but don't blame me if you get bad grades."

"It's just fine as long as you'll conceal your identity and stuff like that."

"Fine by me. Did you know that romance works well with a mysterious type of protagonist?"

And so the face Hunt was born into life by a high school girl's desire to skip doing assignments and by a pyro's longing for a love story that would shake the thoughts of various people.

Now if you're wondering why the hell the other character has been gone off screen and off the dialogue so suddenly then it shall be explained why. It is not on the author's whim to exclude him or the author just totally forgot about him. No, the author did not. Or maybe she did but she would just never say so.

In between the conversation of the other two, Riku felt his pocket vibrate and so he took his phone out and found a message left for him. He immediately quirked up a smile after reading who the mail came from. Sora. _Crime! I can't believe you forbade me to go to Pan Seyles saying the place looks horrible. This place is utopia. Even my brothers say so. _At the end of the message was an attached picture of three males =, two blonds and a brunet whom Riku recognized as Sora and probably his brothers._P. twin, the one on my left, has an unkempt hair so you can't see his face in the photo. I hope I can introduce you to each other before I go back._

He became thrilled by the message although he will never admit it. Because Riku does not get excited over things especially over people. He will forever deny this truth to himself but we shall not believe in his lies. Scorn goes to the guy who tricks himself in believing that he does not get excited over the person whom he loves so much. He is smitten, I tell you. So smitten that he saved the attachment that Sora sent him in his phone. So smitten that he was so focused on Sora he did not pay attention to the blond Sora was referring. The very same blond that his best friend will give his all just to meet. But we shall thank him for being so love struck because if he did notice him then how could our face hunt begin? Why would Axel volunteer to make a blog to find the owner of the beautiful face he fell in love with. And how would Xion pass her English subject?

AN: I'm not so sure about the story anymore. I feel like it's getting worse and all that but that just may be my pessimism. XD I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the long wait. Do type your reactions, comments and all in *Bows

And I'd like to thank **Yoyito** for being so positive and responsive. I hope I did not disappoint you with this. XD


End file.
